But Your Wheels Just Turn
by LadyNightWriter
Summary: But your wheels just turn, Down the road ahead, If it hurts at all, You ain't shown it yet...BBT OneShot


Hello. I've been dying to write this. Hope you like it, its kinda short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, Dierks Bently, or his song "I'll settle for a slow down." If I DID...Oh, the things that would occur...

**But Your Wheels Just Turn**

"Why did you come back here? Again!" She yelled.

"Because I wasn't done talking to you." He said, calmly.

"Well I was."

The green Titan had come to Murakami School again. He didn't care about the number of girls who yelled at him each time he came. He had to see his former friend. She always told him not to come, and to accept that she wasn't the blonde Earth-bending girl that Beast Boy loved. But he was far too stubborn to listen, and he came once a week since the day he had found her.

"You say that every day." Beast Boy said back.

"Well today, I _mean_ it."

"So you didn't mean it yesterday?"

Terra made a frustrating noise. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because then, my dear, I would be giving up. And Titan's don't usually give up and say 'It's too late'. 'Course, you remember that, don't you?"

"I told you, I'm not, and never was, a Titan."

"Come on, you don't expect me to believe that?"

"Well I'm sorry I overestimated your competence." She snapped.

"Oooh. Burn." Beast Boy remarked. Terra was now waiting for her ride to pick her up.

"Do you know how annoying you are?"

"You're on a roll today--"

"Stop! I'm not done! I was just about to say how rude, and stubborn, and dumb you are!"

"Woah, slow down--"

"No! I won't slow down! You are so focused on getting what you want that you don't see just how much I hate you!"

Terra then stepped into the car that was picking her up.

"But...Terra--"

"Don't 'But Terra' me!"

"I...I love you!"

"...Stay away from me."

The car drove away. Terra's words stung Beast Boy as much as the hot summer rain that had just begun to fall. She hated him? He didn't want to believe it. How did he do this? He hadn't meant to...But as he thought back, he realized how much of a total jerk he'd been. He'd hate him too if he was in Terra's place. He wouldn't come back next week. He'd gone too far, and Terra was so angry with him. He wouldn't go back the week after that either, he said to himself. Or the week after that, or after that or after that.

But he couldn't stay away forever! He had to get some closure. He was confused. His walk home seemed to go on forever. But he made it. He walked into the main room, lost in thought. The Titans pretended not to, but they knew exactly where he had just been. And from what they saw of him, it didn't seem to go very well. Robin told them, once Beast Boy had gone to his room, to leave him alone. This was a battle Beast Boy had to win or lose; but on his own.

When he got to his room, he jumped to the top of his bunk bead and stared up at the ceiling. What could he do? He knew if he kept talking to Terra, she'd only be more unhappy. If she was unhappy, he'd be unhappy. He didn't want any of that. He had to find a way to say good-bye. Uncertain, he turned on his radio. Usually, he had it on a rock station, but Country songs were better for when he was feeling down. When he found the station he was looking for, a Dierks Bently song was on. Beast Boy thought it was sad.

And then...

He got it. Finally, he decided what he had to do. He bought a guitar that day and learned how to play a song. Just one song. One song to tell her good-bye. To tell her that he would leave her alone, that he would accept that she didn't know him or love him anymore and that he'd get on with his life. He stayed away from her for weeks, maybe a month or two, learning to play and sing the song. Then, on a stormy Thursday afternoon, he put the guitar in its case and went back to Murakami School one more time.

He knew just how strange he probably looked: a green boy with a guitar on his back, and he wasn't wearing a uniform, but a weird black and purple outfit. He heard some whispers as he past a few people, but it seemed to be lunch time, so he was almost alone. Until he reached the cafeteria. No one had, at first, noticed anything, they all seemed to be talking to their friends and eating lunch. Before long, he found Terra sitting at a table with the friends he had seen the last time he was here. Sitting next to her was a boy her age. If Beast Boy could see anything that day besides Terra, it would be that the boy and Terra were flirting with each other.

But he tried not to pay attention to that. He stood still for a minute or two. He didn't want to have to do this, but it would make Terra happy. Well, if she really was Terra, he didn't think she'd be happy at all, but she would have, maybe, a sense of closure. He was also afraid he might embarass her. But he had to listen to what he kept telling himself: _I have to do it._ So, he made his way to where Terra was sitting. After a second or two, she saw him and gasped. Beast Boy just looked at her for a second, then took out the guitar and a pick. He started to play:

"_But your wheel just turn/Down the road ahead/If it hurts at all/You ain't shown it yet._" His voice cracked for a second as he said the last part. But he continued. "_You're just a tiny dot/On that horizon line/Come on tap those breaks/Baby, just one time/I know there's nothing stoppin' you now._" Terra swallowed. "_I'm not askin' you to turn back around/But I'd settle for a slow down...Come on just, slow down. I'd settle for a slow down._"

By the end, everyone had turned to look at him. A quiet buzz filled the room, with murmers of who this strange boy might be and why he was here. Beast Boy put his guitar back, and slung the bag over his shoulder again. Soon, the normal loudness of the cafeteria came back to every table but Terra's. Beast Boy looked back at Terra one last time. He then turned to leave. As he did, he heard, in the midst of the noise, something clang to the floor. He looked again, and saw that Terra had dropped her fork. He left the cafeteria with a small, sad smile on his face.

He had gotten his slow down.

_The End._

What do you think? I just heart that song.


End file.
